


One Diamond, One Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	One Diamond, One Heart

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156748723@N02/38064346246/in/dateposted/)


End file.
